


Come In and Stay a While

by Nekokratik



Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Luffy is a high maintenance dog, dog!Luffy, or at least an energetic one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: "Close the door!" Nami and Usopp yelled, but before any of them could react, Luffy was already out the door.
Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Come In and Stay a While

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the other parts of this series to read this one. They are all stand alone pieces, all you have to know is that this is an Reincarnation!AU and that Luffy reincarnated as a small black dog, a Pomeranian if you will.

"Hey! Come here!" Nami yelled as she chased a black ball of fur with a brush in her hands. Luffy ran faster and slid around the corner before jumping onto the sofa where Usopp was lying on. "Usopp! Catch him!" 

Usopp was startled when Luffy landed on his stomach, but before he could react the small dog was already darting away. 

"Luffy!" Nami called out as she gave chase tagging Usopp along. Even with two people, Luffy managed to dive under furniture and jump over obstacles to dodge their hands. It did not help when another one of their housemates opened the front door. 

"I'm back," Zoro grumbled as he stood at the front door. 

"Close the door!" Nami and Usopp yells were accompanied by a high-pitched bark. Luffy ran around Zoro's feet for a few seconds before recognizing a familiar smell. Just as three sets of hands reached for him, he darted out the open door, following his nose. 

Running down the street, he immediately found what he was looking for. With excited barks, Luffy ran to catch up with the two men walking down the street. 

Ace and Sabo were startled by the barks coming from behind them, and just as they turned around, Ace felt something collide against his shins. 

"Luffy! What are you doing here by yourself?" Ace laughed as he picked up the small dog. 

"You sneaky thing, you should stop running away," Sabo chuckled as he petted the excited ball of fur that was trying to lick Ace and Sabo's hand at the same time. 

"Oh, thank god," Zoro muttered as he turned around the corner and found the trio. "Luffy, you little shit!" 

He got two barks in response as Sabo and Ace walked towards him. Just as Zoro reached for him, Luffy climbed on Ace's shoulder and then jumped into Sabo's arms. 

Zoro grumbled as Ace laughed. 

"There, there," Sabo soothed before he looked up at Zoro. "What are you trying to do that has got him so skittish?" 

"Nami is trying to brush him," Zoro sighed. "But he thinks they are playing tag, so he won't sit still." 

"When are you not getting into trouble," Ace chuckled as he scratched Luffy's head. 

"Well, we could give you a hand," Sabo said. "It's not like we had plans or anything." 

They made their way back to the house where Nami handed Sabo the brush and they all settled down in the living room. 

Luffy was happily settled in Sabo's lap being brushed with Ace occasionally giving him treats. The afternoon was spent with Usopp, Nami and Sabo engaged in an argument while Ace competed against Zoro in a video game. 

By the time evening rolled around, Sabo and Ace were getting ready to leave. Luffy sat happily behind them as they got their shoes on while the others stood behind him in the hallway. 

"Bye, Luffy, be good and stop getting into trouble," Ace said as he petted him one last time. 

"Thanks for having us, take care," Sabo said to the others as he too petted Luffy one last time. They stepped out and closed the door behind them. 

Zoro, Nami and Usopp went back to their own things while Luffy stayed unmoving from his spot. It wasn't the first time Ace and Sabo visited, and they already knew it was routine by now. Every time the duo visited, be it together or separately, Luffy would be the happiest little dog on earth, but when they left, he had a habit of sitting by the door serenely for a couple of minutes. They had been worried at first, but after a couple of minutes, Luffy would run to them with his small barks and demand attention, so they decided to let him be for now.


End file.
